Un Amor Diferente
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

UN AMOR DIFERENTE  
POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

Tomoyo era una chica que prácticamente tenía todo.

Y tenía una amiga a la que admiraba por su sencillez y su sinceridad y verla con ese muchacho tan guapo amigo del hermano de su amiga y verla lo feliz que se veía cuando él le daba dulces, Sakura se sentía flotar y desde luego que esos momentos los tenía que dejar grabados en video, Sakura se veía tan bonita

Tomoyo estaba fascinada al descubrir a su mejor amiga volando en el cielo junto a un pequeño tigrillo amarillo de juguete, no lo podía creer… su amiga era alguien muy especial.

Desde luego que Tomoyo no se separó prácticamente de Sakura desde que supo de sus poderes, sentir la magia alrededor de su amiga era algo fascinante.

Pero también cuando llego a la escuela ese nuevo muchacho a ella le llamo mucho la atención pues también sintió el gran poder mágico que tenía.

Desde Luego que Tomoyo era la admiradora número uno de Sakura y cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del joven Li por su amiga, decidió ayudarlo para animarlo a que le dijera sus sentimientos y entre que Sakura está enamorada de Yukito y Syaoran lo estaba de Sakura, ella solo observaba no quería interrumpir a nadie, todos se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos y aunque a ella la ignoraban ella sería feliz viendo a la persona amada feliz.

Y desde luego que ella no perdía el momento para grabar a Sakura y diseñarle sus vestidos.

Lo que si llamo muchísimo la atención de los Chicos fue el hecho cuando fue el juicio final cuando terminaron de atrapar todas las cartas y el amable de Yukito se transformó en Yue.

Nadie podía creer que esa persona tan dulce y amable se convirtiera en un gran enemigo.

El joven Li fue derrotado y Sakura aunque con mucho trabajo logro vencerlo, al final de la batalla al recuperar su apariencia de Yukito, todos se sentían felices de verlo bien especialmente ella.

Las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando llego el nuevo chico y empezó a tener un trato especial con Sakura, cosa que al joven Li no le pareció muy bien, aunque a Tomoyo eso le daba risa pues el ver a su amigo Li hacer corajes pero por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que algún día su querida amiga Sakura supiera los sentimientos de Syaoran.

Sakura se sentía realmente triste al ver que su hermano tuvo que ayudar a Yukito y a Yue porque de lo contrario ellos podían desaparecer y antes de ver sufrir a su hermana Touya prefirió darle sus poderes para que ni a Yuki ni a Yue les pasara nada, esto hizo que Sakura se propusiera decirle sus sentimientos a Yukito y lo especial que era para ella.

Un día cuando fue el festival de la prepa y Sakura fue con sus amigos se presentó la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos pero Yukito le dijo que en realidad el amor que sentía por él era el de hermanos, Sakura le pregunto que si era porque había alguien especial en su vida y que si era su hermano, él le dijo que si había alguien especial… pero no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Touya, pero que no se preocupara que había alguien que ella quería mucho y que esa persona la iba a hacer mucho muy feliz.

Sakura se sentía realmente mal y le pidió a Syaoran que platicara con ella, al escucharla sentía ganas de darle un buen golpe a Yukito como era posible que la hubiera hecho llorar, pero cuando escucho lo de la persona realmente importante para ella se sorprendió ¿estaría hablando de él?

Tomoyo se enteró de lo sucedido y Syaoran le dijo que ya no le iba a decir nada pues si le decía algo seguro la iba a poner a pensar y él no la quería ver triste, pero Tomoyo le dijo que Sakura era una persona fuerte y si le decía sus sentimientos seguro le contestaría con su corazón.

Cuando se enfrentaron a Eriol para cambiar las últimas cartas y Syaoran ayudo a Sakura para que lo lograra, Syaoran le dijo que la amaba, Sakura se sorprendió y no supo que contestar.

Al otro día Sakura llego temprano a la escuela, solo pensaba, pero cuando se enteró que Eriol ya no iba a ir a la escuela pues regresaría a su país, quiso ir a ver a Eriol y desde luego que tanto Syaoran como Tomoyo la acompañaron.

Al siguiente día Sakura seguía pensando ¿qué podía hacer? cuando iba de regreso a su casa, Syaoran la esperaba y él le dio las gracias por haberle permitido ser su amigo y antes de que ella contestara algo Syaoran se fue corriendo.

Al otro día Tomoyo al ir al coro de su escuela se enteró que Syaoran regresaba ese mismo día a su país, no podía ser, ella no podía realizar su amor, pero por lo menos su mejor amiga no podía dejar escapar su felicidad, así que al momento que se enteró le hablo a su amiga para decirle que Syaoran se iba para su país.

Al escuchar eso, desde luego que Sakura no sabía qué hacer y al llegar a su recamara y empezar a llorar porque ya lo iba a perder y ella no sabía en realidad lo que sentía por él, empezó a llorar pero al caer su primer lagrima al piso apareció una nueva carta, ella no lo podía creer y desde luego que fue a verlo pero apenas lo alcanzo en el aeropuerto

Syaoran le regalo el osito de felpa que había hecho para ella y ella le pregunta si se volverán a ver.

Pasan 3 meses y Syaoran regresa con Meiling para visitar a Tomoyo y Sakura, claro que el principal propósito de Tomoyo y Meiling era hacer que Sakura le declara sus sentimientos a Syaoran y desde luego que Yukito estaba al pendiente de que Sakura encontrara a esa persona especial.

Sakura le dijo que ya lo había encontrado y que esperaba pronto poder decirle sus sentimientos, después de muchas cosas Sakura pudo decirle sus sentimientos a Syaoran.

Desde luego que todos se sentían felices porque por fin Sakura le había podido decir sus sentimientos, pero...

Yukito va a visitar a Sakura para pedirle autorización porque él quiere hacerse novio de alguien muy especial para ella.

- Hola pequeña Sakura –dijo Yukito

- Hola Yukito… en qué quieres que te ayude –dijo Yukito

- Mira… lo que pasa es que tú ya encontraste a la persona especial para ti… y yo quisiera preguntarte si puedo decirle a…

Tomoyo estaba feliz viendo los últimos videos donde salía Sakura Kerberos y Yue, le encantaba aunque fuera en video ver a esa persona tan especial para ella.

- Disculpe señorita… pero hay un joven que la está buscando

- ¿Un joven? -se preguntó Tomoyo

- Enseguida voy –dijo Tomoyo

Tomoyo bajo para ver quién era ese joven, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que combinaba con una cinta en su cabello

- Yukito ¿a qué debo tu visita? -dijo sorprendida Tomoyo

- Señorita Daidoji… ¿Cómo ha estado? –dijo Yukito

- Por favor Yukito dime Tomoyo… tenemos varios años conociéndonos ¿pero a que debo tu visita? –dijo Tomoyo

- Tomoyo… yo se lo especial que es Sakura para ti… y lo feliz que nos hizo verla feliz junto al joven Syaoran –dijo Yuki

- Es verdad… hacen una muy bonita pareja -dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

- Bueno… lo que pasa Tomoyo… es que… yo… -dijo Yuki

- ¿Qué sucede Yukito? -dice Tomoyo sorprendida

- Lo que pasa… es que te quiero decir que tú me gustas mucho –dijo por fin Yuki

Al escucharlo Tomoyo casi se desmaya.

- Pero ¿y Touya? -dijo sorprendida Tomoyo

- ¿Touya? es un buen amigo pero siempre he estado enamorado de Ti Pequeña Tomoyo… desde que conocí a la pequeña Sakura y tú estabas con ella… siempre me has gustado, tu forma de ser contigo siempre se puede contar con tu ayuda y eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar, aunque tú no tienes magia, tienes la magia de amar –sonrió Yuki

- Pero –dijo Tomoyo sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo Yukito

- Si… ya lo sé… tú siempre has admirado a la pequeña Sakura –dijo Tomoyo

- Bueno si… pero en realidad es de ti de quien estoy enamorada -dice completamente roja Tomoyo

- ¿Entonces tú también? –dijo Yuki sorprendido

- Si… siempre me has gustado… pero como Sakura estaba enamorada de ti… yo no podía decir nada –dijo Tomoyo

- Yo tampoco decía nada porque sabía que le gustaba a la pequeña Sakura, así que me puse como meta hablarte hasta que Sakura hubiera encontrado a esa persona especial en su vida –dijo Yuki

- Y yo pensé que Touya –dijo Tomoyo

- El solo es un muy buen amigo, pero él siempre ha sabido que tú me gustas y nunca ha dicho nada a nadie –dijo Yukito

- ¿No estoy soñando? –dijo Tomoyo

- No… Mi pequeña Tomoyo ¿quieres ser mi novia? –dijo Yukito

- Desde luego que sí -contesta feliz Tomoyo

Pues ella también desde que lo conoció se enamoró de él, pero como su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él, ella con verlo feliz era más que suficiente.

FIN.

Hoy es 16 de enero del 2004 son las 11:24 de la noche y acabo de escribir esta pequeña historia, en la mañana escribí la de El Amor de Yue, espero con esto compensar en algo tanto tiempo de esperaron para seguir leyendo mis historias. Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail punto com Saludos cordiales,

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 9 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
